Stuck on You
by heaven'sgirl
Summary: [ON HOLD] Too stubborn to sort out their feelings, Heero and Relena will face the odds and find out what both of them really share. A friendship, perhaps? Or more?
1. Not an Ideal Day

**Stuck on you**

This is another of my Gundam Wing Fanfics! Anyways, I'm going to try and make this a good story to read…hope you readers like it. The usual it's HeeroxRelena, with DuoxHilde, TrowaxCatherine **(in my stories, they are not siblings)**, QuatrexDorothy, WufeixSally, and MilliardoxNoin. And by the way, this is set after Endless Waltz, about 4 years after that.

I'm still finishing my stories Fallen Angel and Average, so don't expect me to update soon. I really want to finish those stories so that I can work with this one and another one I have in mind. Please bear with me and thank you!

eNjOy!

* * *

It has been four years since the war and battle between Mariemaia's troops against the Gundam Pilots has ended. The Earth and the Colonies once again are living in peace and harmony. But of course, sometimes, people still act violently in their own reason or cause…

Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, had joined the Preventer's a few months ago after Lucrezia Noin had offered him a spot. He's been living for about four years with Hilde Shcbeiker, a former Oz soldier who he met and grew fond with. She had been beside Duo at all costs, lending him a hand whenever he needed it. The two are happy with each other.

Quatre Raberba Winner inherited his father's business and fortune; but admitting that he did not need such enormous wealth, he had shared them with his sisters, who had been grateful enough for his generosity. It has been rumored that Dorothy Catalonia, his current secretary and assistant, and Quatre are going out.

The tall pilot, Trowa Barton, has also joined the Preventers, becoming one of the chief commanders of the whole team. He had grown to love his job and content with his life. It was also official that Catherine Bloom, a girl whom he used to work with in a circus, has stolen his affections, after finding out on DNA tests that they were not blood-related at all.

Wufei Chang enjoys his position in the Preventers working with the kind and polite Sally Po. Although, directly came from Sally, that the Chinese guy can sometimes be a pain-in-the-neck for his high pride and integrity, he can be approachable and a good partner.

All of them have also kept in contact with each other, Quatre and Duo the most. Although Quatre would usually travel because of business, he would always find the time to spend some quality time with his friends. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei would always greet each other every time they would meet in the headquarters. So far, it's been a good life for them.

It's still a mystery, though, to what the remaining pilot, Heero Yuy, and his whereabouts are…

* * *

It has been a habit of him to dodge pillows that would be soaring directly at him from her room. Zechs, or Milliardo to his beloved sister, has come to terms that Monday is not her ideal day. Since Relena had started to sleep late on Sundays, finishing reports and proposals that are always part of her job, Zechs would always be the one to wake her up. The first day she had done that, Zechs found himself buried under four of her pillows, and one of her slippers. Now, well, he was used to it.

"Time to get up," Zechs said in a calm voice towards Relena, the whole comforter bundled up together around her body, making her look like a caterpillar wrapped inside a cocoon. A small whine was all the reply he got. "It's Monday, Relena, and you have an important meeting to attend to." There was a slight shuffling, as Relena attempted to release her body from the blanket. Zechs watched in amusement as his sister emerged, her golden tresses sticking out in every direction and her eyes were still half-opened, covering slightly her beautiful cerulean eyes, much like her brother's.

"I was having a good dream, and you ruined it," Relena said, and even though she was still sleepy, she grinned jokingly. She watched as Zechs smirked and walked towards the drapes that still concealed the sun from entering her room. Relena had to shield her eyes as the morning sunshine immediately flooded the space. "What time is it?" she asked as Zechs opened the second pair of drapes.

"Nine-thirty four…no, make that nine-thirty five."

Relena's eyes grew wide. "Whaaaat? Mill, you should have woken me up earlier!" Zechs raised an eyebrow just as the young woman ran towards the bathroom, nearly falling over one of the pillows that she threw to Zechs earlier. Her brother just rolled his eyes as he heard her muttering inside, and constantly there would be a shriek or a whine. Zechs laughed and exited the room.

Yep, Mondays are not her day.

A silent hall in the Preventer's Headquarters is disturbed by a soft whistle and the sound of footsteps that was coming from a young man, his long, brown hair swaying from side to side, and a cheerful grin outlining his handsome features. Duo Maxwell was in a very happy mood today, after getting promoted of a higher rank in his job. Of course, sometimes, cheerful moods can be ruined.

As he entered his office, which he shared with Trowa Barton, the face of an annoyed and upset Wufei greeted him. "Maxwell, you are fifteen minutes late…this has been the sixth time!" Duo continued grinning as he placed a stack of folders on the edge of his desk.

Wufei glared. "Maxwell, one more time you get late, I will personally tell Colonel Une to cut that promotion she wanted to give you." With that, Duo's eyes turned serious, but there was still a hint of mischief in them.

"You wouldn't dare! My career is going to the right path now, Wuffers, and I suggest you not to ruin it!" Duo stuck out his tongue at the furious Chinese agent. Just as he was already to pounce on the braided boy and give him a deserving punch, Trowa Barton, with his usual calm face, entered the room.

"Hello Wufei, Duo," the tall one greeted, settled himself on his own chair and started to ready his gun, putting extra ammunition inside a pouch strapped on his waist. Duo looked at him curiously as Trowa loaded the weapon.

"Is there something important you have to go to? Cuz you know, I've rarely seen you put extra ammos than needed. Trowa?" Duo queried.

Trowa looked at him for a moment and smirked. "Have you forgotten? The Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft is having a speech today."

"Eh? I've completely forgotten that O'Jousan is gonna be there!" Duo smacked his forehead.

"Baka," Wufei muttered as he exited the door. Duo only half-glared, then returned looking at Trowa, who was already putting a silencer on his pistol.

"You better get yourself ready, Duo, you and I are gonna be her escorts…and Wufei too. The place is going to be in an open area, and assassins can have their advantage," Trowa said without looking at his comrade. Duo nodded.

* * *

"I hate Mondays," Relena, now fully dressed, mumbled as she waited patiently as her bodyguards that day will accompany her. She was glad it will be Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, though she's still not very comfortable with the Chinese agent who would sometimes ignore her, but all in all, it was fine. She had been communicating with them, especially Quatre who she had been close to for quite some time. She was completely happy to have them there by her side, add her brother, Noin, Hilde, Catherine, and Sally Po with them…and maybe Dorothy too…she was happy…she was complete…or is she?

_Heero…_Relena gasped without her really knowing it. _NO! Relena, get a hold of yourself! You are not thinking about him! No!_ It has been four years since she had seen Heero, and now, she had sworn herself not to think about him anymore. But try as she can, her heart still cries out for him. Sometimes, people would question her reason to why she had affections for the Perfect Soldier. Sometimes she would question herself that too. But she knew the answer. Ever since she saw him, he had intrigued her. What's more is that, he was the strength she needed. But after he was gone again, her heart crushed and tore. Maybe, maybe it was just a young crush, and maybe, it was just admiration…and it's not…love she really felt. But deep inside her heart, she was lying.

"O'jousan! Haven't seen you for a while! How's it going?" Duo's booming voice disturbed her thoughts. Relena smiled and waved, and was completely surprised when the braided agent gave her a warm embrace. "Princess…we've missed you! How long has it been? A week? Or was it two? I don't remember…" the American scratched his head.

"Good morning, Relena," Trowa saluted the young Vice-Foreign Minister, and in return, she gave him one of her genuine smiles. Wufei just nodded from the driver's seat. "You've been crying. Is something wrong?" Trowa asked, concerned.

"What?" But her question was answered when a lone tear fall trickled down her pale cheek and touched her lips, the salty taste reaching her tongue. She immediately wiped the others and stared at the two agents gazing back at her, concern written all over their faces. "I'm fine…I'm just sleepy and I yawned a lot." Duo nodded, buying her explanation, but Trowa has his doubts. It's something deeper, and he guessed who it can be…

Quatre waited in excitement for his friends to arrive. They did not know that he was here, and he is planning to surprise them. He had missed them terribly for those two months he was away, and he only had the chance to talk to Duo once, and none for the others. His business really makes him busy these days.

"Master Quatre!" It was Rashid. "They're coming!"

"Thanks Rashid. I'm really glad for the help." Quatre walked in a quick pace just as a limousine parked in front. Trowa emerged first, and with his sharp eyes, quickly recognized him. Quatre waved.

"Q-man? Is that you 'ol buddy?" Duo's cheerful voice made Quatre laugh. The god of death's comic antics still hasn't changed.

Wufei nodded once, "Winner. It's been a while." Quatre smiled. A flash of gold made the blonde-haired pilot turn around and see Relena's surprised look. He grinned sheepishly.

"I have a month break from work and decided to stay here on Earth for a while," he explained. Relena frowned, but not in an angry way.

"Quatre! You should have called me! I can arrange a room for you in my estate. While you're having a vacation here on earth, I can let you stay there for a while. Anyways, the house is pretty empty, so one more company is not bad," she punched Quatre lightly on the arm.

"I think it's too much Miss Relena," Quatre spoke in a very gentle tone. Relena scowled.

"Please!"

"Very well."

An older man, wearing a formal suit of an ambassador, ushered Relena, telling the young Vice Foreign Minister that it's nearly time for her speech, leaving the rest of the four walking casually. The three agents situated themselves on their assigned spots, Trowa being the one nearest her. Quatre settled on a chair in front.

Marquis Weridge stepped on the podium, addressing the guests and the politicians. Quatre and the others watched as he now addressed Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister. He doesn't like her more than a friend, but Quatre admired her deeply. Relena has been a beacon of hope for every one, even them former Gundam pilots. As she gracefully stepped onto the platform, the lights making her golden hair illuminated and making her eyes like a sparkling diamond, Quatre couldn't help but notice the sadness deep inside her blue orbs. He closed his eyes; he didn't really know where he even got it, but studying someone else's emotion has been a helpful tool for him to understand every one.

_Sorrow…_Quatre opened his eyes to look sympathetically to Relena, who was in the middle of her speech…_You miss him, don't you? Heero, where are you? _

* * *

A young man irritatingly brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes. He doesn't hate the job he currently has right now; being a construction worker, but he thinks it doesn't really suit him. But of course, right now, it's only the work he found. He's gotta earn a living, doesn't he?

"Hey Tom! Bring that sack of gravel, will you? And bring four! Hurry!" his boss, Dan, ordered. Tom nodded his head and with great strength, easily lifted the sacks and carried them. "You know, Tom, you might be the youngest guy working here, but you sure are strong!" The man laughed.

Tom…that was what they call him. It was Heero Yuy's identity while he stayed in L3 Colony. He had isolated himself from the people he knew: Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei…

Relena.

Heero shook his head to ignore the twisted feeling he always get whenever he thinks about her…Relena. He doesn't know this emotion, but he has the feeling it's what they call 'love'. But how should he really know? He was never taught how to care…how to love. But…

At first, he had thought that she's an obstacle that needed to be eliminated. But as time passed by, he understood. He understood very well that she doesn't have to be killed. His reason? That's what he wanted to find out too. But his heart, deep inside it, knew she had given him the strength to survive. The strength to live on. Relena is his purpose to live.

"Hey look! The Vice Foreign Minister is having her speech!" one of his fellow co-workers yelled and pointed at a screen across the street. Heero, or Tom to them, looked up from his work and gazed at a young woman, with honey-colored hair, illuminated from the many lights, and her gentle cerulean depths, that always seem to look into your soul, look back at him from the screen.

_Relena…_

* * *

"And that concludes my speech, ladies and gentlemen," Relena watched the thousands of people, either staring back at her, writing remarks in their notepads, or cameramen, and she smiled. "Thank you." She bowed in a lady-like manner and stepped off the podium. After a moment, there was only silence, and then Relena saw Quatre and a few other people stand up and began clapping. The rest followed suit. She looked to her right and saw Duo making catcalls and winked at her. She gave him a grin.

Trowa was smiling while Relena was shaking hands with the other representatives. There was really something about the girl that can make every one admire her in awe. His radio crackled.

"This is Barton…what is it?" Trowa walked closer to Relena. He saw Wufei a few distances away. The Chinese agent looked agitated.

"My instincts are telling me that something's wrong. I'm not sure about it, but I just want to warn you. Be very alert and extra caref-" But Duo's voice interrupted, serious and alarmed.

"Sniper at ten o'clock!" Trowa swiftly ran towards Relena and shielded her with his body. Relena shrieked in surprise, and stared at Trowa in fear. Some of the people in the area were screaming in fright as they heard a couple of gunshots echoed though out the whole location. The tall agent gestured for her to be quiet and grabbed his radio to contact Wufei.

"Did you get him?"

"Maxwell did…shot him twice on the shoulder. A few Preventers already went there to capture the assassin. It's safe, no worries," Wufei replied. Trowa let out a sigh of relief and helped Relena stand up. Wufei and Duo approached them and the young diplomat smiled at them. But as she did this, she felt a sudden sting of pain on her left shoulder and she tried to open her eyes. She saw Trowa yell something, but could not make out the words. She heard a gunshot, and more shouting. But she didn't pay any attention as a world of darkness brought her to oblivion.

* * *

It was a mystery to his co-workers when Heero, or Tom as they know him, ran away from his work after seeing the situation from the screen when the young diplomat Relena Darlian-Peacecraft was shot on the left shoulder.

"Man, why would Tom panic like that? I mean, he doesn't really know Miss Darlian, does he?" a worker in the construction asked his friend.

Heero ran as fast as he could to the nearest phone booth after he saw Relena being shot. What in the world were the Preventers' doing that time? But he knew it wasn't their fault. The planned assassination was good. There were two, not one. The first one was only a decoy, so that when every one would think that it was over, the second one had his chance, when the agents' attention was distracted by the first one. Relena was lucky that that the bullet only grazed her shoulder…but still…he has to know if she was okay.

The last time he had seen Duo, the American boy gave him a piece of paper, written on it was Duo's cell phone number.

"_**What's this?" Heero waved the paper. Duo Maxwell laughed.**_

"**_That's my number…call me if, you know, need information about the on-goings in the Preventers." Heero glared and had a feeling what Duo is really talking about. _**

**_Duo grinned. So, Heero noticed his true intention. He had given the stubborn ex-soldier his number if Heero wanted to ask about how _she _was doing. It's obvious to him and a few others that Heero cared for Relena. It really amazed him how powerful that girl can be; how she can influence Heero and be able to break his cold mask. That's one of the things why Duo had to admire the girl, and maybe that's also one of the things why Heero admired her too. _**

_**Heero pocketed the paper and was ready to leave. But before he did, he gazed at Duo, and the braided Shinigami could not help but notice the longing and pleading look inside Heero's Prussian orbs. "Take care of her for me."**_

**_Duo grinned more and saluted, "Mission accepted!" Heero smirked and left._**

That was four years ago. Since that day Maxwell gave him the paper, Heero would have his doubts if he really needed to keep it, or throw it away. Why would he need to know what was going on about her? There's a lot of Preventers there to protect her…he's not needed. He does not care…

Yeah…right.

Heero fumbled within his pockets, searching for the 4-year-old paper that has been kept inside his pocket for that long. He opened the piece of information and composed himself before calling Duo. He needed to calm himself. He took a couple of deep breaths, and began dialing the number.

* * *

Good or bad? Please review! 


	2. Surprise phone call

**Stuck on you**

Here is the second chapter…**Please read and review!**

* * *

Duo leaned his frame against the wall across the door where Relena was brought. The attempted killing was planned…and it was good. He caught sight of Quatre pacing around; the blonde-haired heir was not calming down, even after Trowa's and Duo's effort to reassure him. Meanwhile, Wufei was in the hospital counter, trying to contact Zechs and Lucrezia Noin, Zechs' fiancée, who were currently in an important conference with the colonies' representatives.

Sally Po emerged from the door. Taking out the gloves, which were stained with blood from the operation, she smiled slightly towards the three waiting agents. It was not her duty today, but when Trowa called her that Relena was hurt, she immediately rushed to help. The young woman was fine, but she was still unconscious.

Quatre was the first one to approach the doctor. "Is she going to be all right?" There was pure concern in his voice. Sally nodded.

"She's fine…we took the bullet out and stopped the bleeding. But she's still unconscious."

Duo let out a breath he had been holding. Just as Wufei walked towards them, his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said to the others and walked a little distance away from them.

"This is Duo or the God of Death if you would prefer," Duo greeted; it was his trademark welcome. "Can I help you?"

"How is she?"

Duo nearly tripped out of shock. "Heero? Is that you?" He lowered his voice a little.

"Must I repeat my question?" Okay, this guy's being impatient. Duo scowled, but smiled. So, the stoic, anti-social, ex-pilot of Wing Zero is worried of the princess…oh, this is good.

"Sally Po said she's gonna be fine," Duo answered and heard Heero sigh from the end of the line. Duo grinned.

"Good," there was hesitation in Heero's voice, as if he's not sure what to say. "Do you know Une's number?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah? Why'd you ask?"

"I'm signing in."

* * *

It was unusual for Duo Maxwell to be quiet for once. Not just quiet, but **really** quiet. It was as if the first time he would open his mouth, it would be gone. Hilde, his long time-girlfriend, looked at him oddly.

Duo bumped his head on the table, which made Hilde jump. "What is the matter with you?" she hissed in annoyance. This was not her boyfriend at all. Duo continued to hit his head, so Hilde had to hold him back before any serious thing might happen.

"I am so-so dead!" Duo whined and rubbed his forehead. Hilde gave him a questioning look. "Heero called me, for the first time in four years…imagine that, four years!" Hilde's eyes widen.

"Seriously? Wow, why'd he call in the first place?" At this Duo, started to overact. He started to pull on his bangs and stomp his feet on the floor. Hilde was beginning to boil. "Will you stop that?"

Duo stopped and smiled apologetically. "Sorry…it's just, he asked me if Relena's fine." Hilde nodded. By this time, Relena had been her close friend. The girl was very friendly and sincere, and Hilde could not resist becoming her friend. They've been keeping in contact since. "And then…oh man…he asked me Une's number."

Hilde's eyes narrowed. "So? There's nothing wrong with that." Duo shook his head, his braid swaying wildly behind his back.

"No, Hilde. There **is** a problem. He wanted to go in the Preventers and persuade Une to be Relena's personal bodyguard."

"Your problem is…?"

"My problem is Relena. I don't even know what her reaction will be. I mean, she hasn't seen the guy for four years! You know how she feels for him!" Hilde nodded in agreement. Duo continued, "It might be hard for her to see him again…it might, make her depressed as she is now. I can tell that she's confused with her feelings."

Hilde inclined her head, wondering. "But at the same time, it can make her happy." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…but, I'm just wondering what will happen to them? I mean, you would notice Heero also likes her, it's just he doesn't wanna admit." Hilde nodded again towards Duo. "And it might be hard for Relena, 'ya know…she might get confused, angry, sad, and happy…I don't know."

Hilde patted him on the back to reassure him. "Give it a try. Oh, and Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Zechs' reaction will be?"

The American agent fell off his chair.

* * *

Lady Une looked at the young man before her. It was exactly three days after the assassination attempt to Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. The young woman was at her home right now; Zechs had insisted in keeping her there until the bullet wound had completely healed. Relena was hesitant at first, but finally agreed with her protective brother.

Une was totally shocked when the famous Heero Yuy came back. Before he left without any trace, she had offered him a position in the Preventers HQ. He had declined, saying he doesn't need the job. Then why does he want it now?

Une folded her hands and placed them on the desk. "Why are you proposing this, Heero?"

"None of us wants to get Relena hurt. It's my mission to protect her," Heero replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Une sighed. Just a mission? But Heero is a superb and high-skilled pilot, surely being an agent is not a sweat to him.

"All right Heero, you have the part."

Heero nodded and started to stand up. Une did the same. "Colonel?"

"Yes, Heero, what is it?"

Heero shifted slightly. "Just do me a favor. Don't tell Relena." With that, he left, leaving Une wondering what his reason is.

* * *

Vanessa Simpson, or Nessa as Relena called her, cheerfully settled a beige-colored folder on the desk of Relena, who was currently not available yet. Nessa loved her job since she started about four years ago. She was very excited, working for the Vice Foreign Minister, former Queen of the World, and Princess of the Sank Kingdom, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. At her first day of work, she was nervous, but Relena was polite and understanding. Since then, she worked easily under Relena. Sometimes, they would even have lunch together when Relena doesn't have a conference. Nessa admired her greatly.

Nessa was typing on her computer when the office door opened and in came Relena, looking tired and pale. Nessa looked at her in worry. "Miss Relena, are you feeling all right?"

Relena smiled and tried her best to not look like a mess. "I'm fine, thanks Nessa. It's just this conference gave me a headache. If it wasn't for Trowa, I would have fainted right then and there."

Nessa chuckled. "Madam, I think it's from lack of sleep." Indeed, she was right. Small circles formed under Relena's eyes, and her posture was slumped. Her eyes drooped low and the most obvious of her tired body is her health. Rather than gaining some weight, which Zechs, Sally, her bodyguards, and Nessa herself encouraged her to do, she lost weight.

The sun from the nearest window shone brightly and surrounded Relena's slender form, making her hair glow and her eyes shine. There was a knock and both women turned to look at the door. Duo's head popped from outside, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Good-morning, beautiful ladies!" Duo greeted and stood near Relena. Relena nodded at Nessa before walking in her own office, Duo trailing behind her.

Relena gazed at the beige folder that was on her desk, away from today's paperwork. Duo noticed it too, and after reading the letters on the label, visibly paled…REPORT FOR A NEW BODYGUARD.

"A new bodyguard?" Relena questioned no one in particular, and shot Duo a strange look. "A new bodyguard?" she repeated, "How come no asked me for **my** opinion? Why didn't Une inform me?"

Duo shifted, trying his best not to sound nervous in front of her. "Well…"

Relena didn't let him finish. "Nevermind, just tell me when this new bodyguard will arrive. And I hope that it's not another stranger."

* * *

Was he really ready? Was his decision to protect her right thing to do? Heero questioned himself. It would be hard for him to stay with her for most of the time, let alone hard for him to look at her. The blood in his very veins would flow rapidly and his heart would propel faster at the sight of her. Her every laugh, her every smile, voice, hair, eyes…all of them would always disturb him. Why? Why does she have this big impact on him?

Heero groaned in frustration. He was in his apartment. It was small, but he never did mind, as long as he has a shelter to stay. One luggage bag was set beside his bed containing his clothes, laptop, and his trusty gun. He doesn't own that much stuff, so one bag is enough. Right now, he was lying on his back by the couch, thinking…just thinking. Especially thinking what her reaction will be with his arrival.

_Why would I care what her reaction would be?_ Heero debated with himself.

* * *

In the Peacecraft manor's dining room, Lucrezia Noin, the usual calm and composed woman, argued with herself, trying her best to look for the right words….the right words to tell Zechs…that his archenemy will be coming back. And worse, well, worse for Zechs, he will be guarding his sister at all times. Oh goodness, this is bad. She didn't notice that she had said it aloud, for her fiancé had heard her.

"What's this 'bad' thing you're talking about, Noin?" Zechs sat down, a plate of cookies on one hand, a newspaper in the other. He settled the plate on the table, and gestured for Noin to get some.

"Hm…I don't like this type of cookies. I'll ask the chef to make the chocolate chip ones. I don't fancy peanut butter," Zechs said, interrupting Noin before she can reply.

Noin shifted uncomfortably, trying to look for the right words to say. All right, here goes. "Relena's having a new personal bodyguard." Zechs nodded and grabbed plate.

"That's not bad," Zechs said and Noin looked distressed. "Who is it?"

Noin gulped. "Heero Yuy."

The plate clattered on the floor, broken into shards of glass and the cookies crushed into a pile of crumbs. Outside, the sun made its way through the glass windows, making a prism of colors on the marble floor.

* * *

The mansion's servants rushed with their work: placing spoon and fork beside the still empty plates. They poured cold water on each of the crystalline glass, a small haze forming on the side. The chandelier illuminated the room, and as the servants finished their task, at the same time the occupants arrived just in time for the chef to bring their dinner for that night, the fresh aroma of roasted chicken filled their noses all the way into their lungs.

Relena noticed how uneasy Noin and her brother, Zechs, are while they started to eat their meal. The silence making her a bit edgy, she decided to start a conversation.

Relena cleared her throat and sipped water from her glass. "So, how are you guys doing?" Okay, that's a good start.

"Fine," Zechs and Noin replied in complete unison. Relena almost sputtered with her drink. Well, well, well…these two are acting suspicious. They were not like this. "Is anything the matter?" she asked.

They answered in unison again. "Nothing." Relena was growing impatient.

"You two are hiding something from me..."

With her statement, the two looked up from their plates and stared at her. Both looked at each other, and then shook their heads.

It's better if she's the one to find out.

* * *

Relena wearily made her way towards the bathroom, ready to give herself a well-deserved shower. She already finished the last of the paperwork; she looked at the clock on the wall: 11:30. Relena groaned tiredly.

She took of her clothes from the day and stepped in the cool floor of the tub. The water poured instantly on her body as soon as she turned the knob and adjusted the temperature of the water. The water flowed soothingly down her body and it made her relax. She stayed like that for a while, letting her drained and exhausted body evaporate as the water streamed down her figure.

After she dressed herself with a baggy shirt and cotton pants, she made her way towards the bed and tossed herself. The shower she took left her awake, so she decided to put some classical music on before settling herself on the bed again. Pulling the quilt close to her body, she listened to the soft melody, the soft lullaby tempting her to close her eyes and give into sleep.

She was unaware of the event that is bound to come the next morning.

* * *

Chapter two is finished! Please, I want to ask again: **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The new bodyguard

**Stuck on you**

Chapter 3 is finally up!

* * *

_Man, Trowa is making me edgy with that stare…_Duo grinned nervously to Trowa, who was looking at him questioningly. The tall agent tapped his pen on the desk, at the same time not breaking eye contact with the American one.

He straightened his composure. "I've heard today that there's a new agent coming." Duo nodded. "**And** that agent will be Relena's personal bodyguard."

Duo played with a strand of hair from his braid, trying to look casual in front of his comrade. "That's right, T-man."

"**And** that bodyguard is a former Gundam pilot…what's more is that **he's **the Gundam pilot of the Wing Zero…Duo, why didn't you tell me that he was coming?"

Duo sighed in defeat. "Yeah…it's Heero. The one and only. I don't want to tell anyone about it…especially the princess. She might get mad at me for sure."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Why would she get mad at you?" he asked, amused.

Duo eyed him wearily, but pondered for the correct reply. Why _would_ Relena be getting mad at him? Surely she had missed that cold-hearted boy for those four years he was gone. And letting him go back is not a problem. Before he answered, however, Wufei, looking smug, entered the room. Duo scowled.

"Why, in the heck, no one told me that **Yuy** is going to be Relena's bodyguard?" No one, not one single soul, told the temperamental Chinese agent that Heero signed in. He was one of the highest ranking officers in the Preventers, so they were supposed to have told him. He gazed at Trowa Barton, who kept staring at the braided boy. Duo shifted uncomfortably on his seat. The door opened for the second time, and to their utter surprise, Quatre Winner, wearing a formal suit that he probably used to a conference that day, entered. He looked calm, and Duo noticed the glint of joy in his turquoise orbs.

Quatre cleared his throat, trying to get the three agent's attention. Wufei kept staring at Duo, so the blonde-haired business man persuaded him to take a seat. Trowa kept quiet, gazing wearily at the three other occupants of the room, and wondering what brought them all here, in his and Duo's shared office. He had one guess what it was about…

Quatre closed the door and took a chair for himself. "All right, moment of truth. What is his real purpose to be here?" He empathized the word 'he', making the others understand who he was talking about. Trowa spoke.

"Ask Duo."

Quatre's gaze, together with Trowa and Wufei, settled on the said person, who was trying his best to figure out the right words to reply.

"All right, I give up. Heero called me about three to four days ago…asked me if Rel was okay after she was shot. And then, he asked me Une's number. I didn't really expect for him to sign in. My best guess is that it's because of Relena, so he persuaded Une to let him be the princess' personal bodyguard." Duo looked at each of them; Trowa has a small smirk on his face, Wufei a frown, and Quatre…Quatre looked very cheerful. Duo knew that Q-man wanted those two, Relena and Heero, to be together. And he guessed that this was the right opportune moment for that to happen.

* * *

He parked his car swiftly; he stepped out after turning off the engine and gazed at one of the security guards, who was hesitant, at first, if they would let him in the estate. He watched the whole yard; there were only a few security guards patrolling the whole place, and he noticed that there was not enough surveillance. He guessed that Relena did not like too much security, and probably convinced Une about it. He knew that her decision is wrong. Without enough protection, her life can be in danger. Sometimes she can really be careless…

He was so busy thinking, he didn't even noticed that he was already at the front porch; he pressed the button for the door bell, and heard it ring from inside. While waiting for someone to open the large, wooden doors before him, he turned around and scanned the whole place again. _Note to self: arrange security and make it tighter…_

There was a click behind; Heero turned around and saw that the door was open, and right in front of him was the tall figure of the well-know Zechs Marquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft, but most will prefer to call him Zechs. The older man was watching him from head to toe, before nodding his head in a gesture to come inside.

He was greeted warmly by Noin, who smiled and ushered him inside the dining room. There was a variety of food on the table for their breakfast. Heero noticed that she wasn't there yet; taking the seat near him, he began to put small amounts of food on his plate. He was aware that Zechs kept stealing glances at him, but he completely ignored him. All three of them sat there in silence, none of them exchanging a single word.

* * *

"Miss Relena, aren't you hungry yet?" Pagan said, concerned for the young diplomat. Relena smiled and finished signing the last paper. She loved Pagan, as a daughter/granddaughter would do, since he had started working with her family when she was just a child. The old man supported her all the way until she grew up…until now…and she's really grateful.

Because the weather was cold, she grabbed a gray, crocheted sweater from a drawer, and followed Pagan outside, towards the dining room. She smiled shyly when she heard her stomach growl; her strides became faster, eager to grab her breakfast for the day.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted whole-heartedly, but stopped immediately in her tracks when he saw piercing blue eyes gaze at her…those eyes that she wanted to see for many years. Zechs stood up from his seat and approached her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Noin also stood up and walked at the side of the visitor…

"Good morning, Relena. I would like to-"

Relena stared at him in shock. "Heero…"

The young man stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Relena tried to control herself from running to him; to embrace him for a long time just to make sure that he was real. That he was back.

But why did he come back? The question nagged her as she gazed at the young man in front of her. Why did he? She had really thought that Heero was annoyed by her, or more, she gulped, hated her.

"Heero…" she said again before losing consciousness.

* * *

Relena woke up with a start. She just had the weirdest dream ever. She looked at her wrinkled clothes and decided to change. Yawning, she walked to her closet and started to undress, when a deep voice made startled her. Relena searched around the room, when Heero emerged from the balcony. For a moment, Relena was hypnotized by his handsome features.

"I think you should start to dress," Heero started calmly. This made Relena blush and bolt in the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Relena found Heero leaning against the door frame. His head was bowed and arms were crossed against his chest.

"Are you ready yet?" the young man asked without looking up.

"Heero…why did you come back?" her voice was barely audible, but Heero heard it. He left his place from the doorframe and opened the door. Relena waited for a reply, but it never came.

"Zechs is waiting for you downstairs. He needs to talk to you." Relena walked passed him without a word. As she walked downstairs, she could feel his presence behind her.

Zechs was sitting calmly on one of the chairs; Noin was nowhere to be seen. Relena sat across him and waited for an explanation.

"Yeah?" she started. As if it was his cue to talk, Zechs cleared his throat.

"Heero will be your personal bodyguard Relena." The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Zechs held out his hand. "I know you don't approve having bodyguards following you…but this is our only choice. Heero is the best for the job. He'll know what to do."

Relena contemplated about what Zechs had said. Heero, he was back, because it's his **job** to protect her. _Only a job?

* * *

_

Nyahh…I'm back! If you readers are wondering when I will be posting the next chapter, my answer: not sure when. But I know it will be soon enough.

I also have new ideas for new Gundam Wing fanfics. Check my profile to see them.

Thanks for the reviews Rinny Leonheart and BluSakura. Thanks a lot. :-D


	4. “Why did you decide to come back?”

**Stuck on you**

Whoo… here's the fourth chapter of my story! I really targeting to finish this story, I'm starting to get really into it… yay…

I'm sorry for the late update, I was diagnosed of pneumonia, but I'm taking some medication so that it'll be gone.

And for my reviewers, I thank you all! Victory for all of you!

* * *

Relena turned around on her bed for the sixth time that night. And the weather outside wasn't helping her current mood. The sound of rain boomed outside her house and rattled the windows of her balcony. Lighting illuminated the dark, blue sky.

Sighing inwardly, she kicked of the blankets and sat down on a stool near the closed balcony. She blinked the sleepy tears that formed at the sides of her eyes; her face was outlined with a frown.

She didn't understand what Heero's motive to come back and volunteer to become her personal bodyguard. She had really thought that he hated her. And the mere thought of it made her heart twist in a painful knot.

Heero never paid attention to her feelings, never paid attention that she cares for him. He would often ignore her and move on with his life as if her feelings is nothing but important.

Relena fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She would not cry. Not to a guy who never even cared on what she feels. But those years he was gone had disturbed her. Every day, she had worried for his health, if he was doing all right, and if he was happy. And four years after, he had come back. It had made her confused.

* * *

Heero waited outside the Peacecraft estate, waiting for the Vice Foreign Minister to come out. He gazed at his watch and shielded his eyes from the morning sun.

Outside, he had looked the same: stoic, cold, emotionless. But inside, he was confused. Confused as to why he had came back to guard her, take care of her. He never really understood what had urged him to do it. It was as if an invisible force had dragged and pushed him to come to her.

A small figure had emerged from the front door, and Heero had to squint until recognizing the honey colored hair, he knew it was her. She was walking in an average pace, looking anywhere but him. A hand was clutching her purse, while the other dangled freely to the side. She bowed her head when she reached the car. Heero controlled himself from asking her if she was okay. She is always okay, anyways.

"Good morning, Ms. Darlian," he greeted in his same monotone. He didn't notice the girl cringed at his voice.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Same to you, Agent Yuy." She was still not looking at him. There was a small pause, before she stepped pass him and opened the door by herself. Heero blinked and entered himself.

There was an uncomfortable silence inside her new limousine. Heero had to smirk the first time he saw her new escort vehicle. Instead of the original pink, it was now a dark shade of blue.

During the trip, neither one of them exchanged a single word. Relena found her hands interesting, gazing at them in an oddly curious way. Meanwhile, Heero had his head bowed and his eyes closed.

Relena stole a glance at the quiet soldier across from her. She could not help the small smile cross her face. The boy she had met for four years ago had change. Boyish features had turned into a man; his body had become more muscular. He had grown taller for his age, and his unruly locks grew, maybe about an inch. But the only thing she noticed did not change was his Prussian depths. The same cold and emotionless eyes that she had so wanted to change.

The tension between them ceased as the car came to a stop. Heero, quietly, exited the car first. Before letting her out, he scanned the whole perimeter before offering a hand to Relena.

Relena saw his gesture, and without any thought, held his offered hand. Both jumped at her sudden action. Heero blinked twice at what he had done, while Relena turned a bright pink. There was another awkward moment before a cheerful voice disrupted them.

"Heya princess! Whoa. I didn't know that Heero would be starting his job today," Duo approached them with a grin. Relena raised an eyebrow, which Duo did not miss to see.

"Well, hello, Duo. I, myself, did not know that Heero, the person I least expected to come, become my bodyguard," Relena said while starting to walk up the entrance stairs. Duo walked next to her, while Heero walked behind them.

Relena nudged Duo. "Duo, I'll talk to you during lunch." Duo grinned at her sheepishly, while walking to the west wing. Relena, with Heero behind, walked straight in the conference room.

The silence getting on her nerves, Relena cleared her throat to get Heero's attention. "Why did you decide to come back?" her voice was a whisper.

Heero gazed at her, pondering for the right answer to reply. What should he tell her? "I was looking for a… job, and Duo offered me the job… I need it."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them again.

"So, I'm only a job to you, isn't it?"

The question made Heero halt. Relena wasn't looking at him, rather, at the door in front of her. Her right hand was balled into a fist and her bangs covered her eyes.

Heero sealed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. "What are you talking about?" He questioned. This made Relena growl in anger.

"Forget I said anything…" she said angrily, entering the office and slamming it before Heero can even enter.

* * *

Inside her office, Relena walked passed Nessa, who looked at her confused, as the young diplomat walked in her own workplace, washing her own tears with a sleeve.

Relena locked her door and collapsed on the floor, weeping. Sobs wracked her body as his words dug through her mind… and her heart.

"_I was looking for a… job, and Duo offered me the job… I need it."_

_So he just came back because he wanted a job. So protecting me is only a mission to him…_ Relena gathered the courage to stand up and walked towards the window that was facing the building's gardens. Her uneasy breathing stopped and returned to normal. _Why Heero? Why give me this pain?_

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it Nessa?" Relena inquired as she started walking towards the door to unlock it for her secretary.

"Open the door, Relena."

Oh. It was Heero Yuy.

"I'm not letting other people in my office aside from my secretary. Now leave, Agent Yuy." She glared at the door that she knew Heero was facing outside.

"I'm your personal bodyguard, Relena. I can't risk your safety," his answer was deadpan. Relena held the door knob as it began to turn. How'd he able to unlock it?

_Do I have to question that? 'Course he's Mr. I'm-Perfect-Soldier._ Relena tried locking the door, but it was jammed.

"If you don't open the door this instant, I **will** open this door myself." Relena imagined Heero in a stance of colliding himself towards the door. Feeling sorrier to the door than Heero, Relena slowly opened it.

It was a wrong move.

As soon as she opened the door, just as she imagined, Heero ran towards the closed door, but instead, ran into her. Their bodies collided and the impact sent both of them on the floor, Heero being on top.

Shaking her head, Relena gazed up and found Heero looking at her, his face serious and solemn, but as she continued to gaze at Heero, she found his eyes captivating as it swirled with emotions… _Back up there a minute? Emotions?_

"I- I…" Relena started, but the other door opened, and in came…

Zechs Marquise.

* * *

/laughs/

How funny is that?

What's gonna happen now when Zechs saw the two of them accidentally SO close to each other? Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

I'll be starting the next chapter next week! I have a VERY, VERY busy schedule at school since I volunteered to help with an upcoming event at school. Don't worry, there'll be more ofStuck onyousoon!

PS:

My stories Fallen Angel and Average are on hiatus. I'm not going to update them soon since I enjoy working on this piece of story and I'm getting ready to start writing Contego.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Robbery

**Stuck on you**

Here's the fourth chapter!

SPECIAL THANKS:

hieiashke- hah… thanks for the review! And for Zechs's reaction… you'll find out soon enough!

BluSakura- hey Trish! Thanks again for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Dark Wolf AG- thanks for the advice… I'll try my best to do that. Thanks again.

Rinny Leonheart- hey! It made me laugh about your reaction! Thanks for the review

Midnight's Falling Star- thanks for the kind review!

preddi-in-ocean-blu – you just have to wait!

**ATTENTION**: I changed the title from Forever's Not Enough to Stuck on you. I think it's much better.

Oh yeah, disclaimer: me no ownie.

Chapter's gonna be pretty long!

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

Relena's eyes widened as Zechs stood still near the door. He didn't know whether to laugh, yell, or beat the hell out of Yuy right then and there. He took a few deep breaths and gazed at Heero and Relena, who seemed to forget their current situation as they waited for the older man's reaction.

Zechs smooth, but dangerous voice broke the silence. "Yuy, what in the **hell** are you doing with my sister?"

Heero, not moved by Zechs's question, supported his weight with both of his arms before rising slowly to match Zechs's glare. Without breaking their gazes, he offered a hand towards the young woman who was still lying on the floor.

Relena saw his gesture, but turned back to her brother as he settled a folder on one of the desks. Wondering if Zechs will be more angered if she accepted Heero's offered hand, she decided to stand up on her own.

"It isn't what it looked like…" Relena started, but Zechs cut her off.

"Oh, is it? Or probably you're just defending this arrogant bodyguard of yours… because the truth is," Zechs walked straight to Heero, who stood unafraid and undaunted, his Prussian eyes daring Zechs to make his move, "That he is trying to take advantage of you."

Heero crossed his arms against his chest. "You do know, Zechs, that it's not right to make conclusions, especially if you didn't see the whole scene," Heero stated imperturbably.

"Then give me a damn explanation as to what you were doing on **top** of my sister!"

Relena stepped in front of Heero and held her chin up. "Milliardo, it was my fault. Don't go blaming Heero 'bout it. The fault should be mine. Heero was just trying to protect me."

Zechs raised an eyebrow at her. "Protecting you? From who?"

It was Heero's turn to explain. _Better lie than give Zechs a reason to fire me._

"She locked her door, but when she decided to come out, the lock was jammed… so I decided to push the door, but as I did so, Relena was able to open it, and I collided with her instead."

Relena looked at him oddly, but understood his purpose of lying. She nodded meekly and folded her hands in front of her.

Zechs looked sharply at the two young adults, who stood side by side with each other, waiting for anymore lectures from him. He supposes that Heero was right; he shouldn't have already concluded that Heero was trying to do anything with his sister. But still, what if Heero made it all up to cover his real intentions?

**I I I I I I I I I **

"So, what did Zechs do?" Hilde inquired curiously, waiting for the reply that the blonde woman sitting across from her.

Relena smiled sheepishly. "He just…walked out." She leaned her frame against the back of the chair, sighing contentedly and thanking above for a much deserved break. Usually, she would stay at home and sleep in; trying to gain the sleep she always loses every time she has work. But today, she decided to do some shopping with Hilde, who eagerly agreed to accompany her.

"That's it?" Hilde had expected more from Zechs – like punching Heero squarely on the face. Relena quirked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. Her friend laughed heartily. "Very well then. I guess we should finish our coffee and start our shopping."

Relena smiled gratefully and emptied the mug of cappuccino she and Hilde had bought in a café. Grabbing each of their overcoats, the two women slipped past other customers and out the warm café to the cold streets.

"You know, I never really did like…winter," Hilde stated beside Relena, adjusting the purple scarf around her neck. Relena nodded slowly, stuffing her hands inside the coat pockets.

"Oh!" Relena exclaimed. Seeing the questioning look from her friend, she explained, "It's Noin's birthday the day after tomorrow, and I haven't really gotten her anything." Noin has been one of her closest friends, and Relena knew that her birthday is very special to her.

Hilde placed a finger on her chin, trying to recall the best store to buy women collection. She knows this place better than Relena, for she would always buy the things she needed in this plaza, while Relena rarely even shop from her busy work as the VFM.

"Aha! I know! Follow me!" Relena grinned happily as Hilde grabbed her hand and dragged her to who-knows-where.

A gasp of surprise escaped her pale lips as the two of them stood in front of a big store, the lights casting a pale glow on her golden hair and Hilde's darker one. On a cue, the two of them looked at each other, smiled, and entered the warm shop.

"It's beautiful in here…" Relena said, still mesmerized by the different jewelries, shoes, and clothes that seemed to surround her. Hilde, meanwhile, yawned and gave her a slight smile. Unlike Relena, she had been to this place many times before, making her bored, but the store seemed to always have new shipment of everything, the reason she would always come back.

"There's a lot to choose from, Relena. Take as many time as you want, I'll be on the shoe section…have to buy new shoes for my job," Hilde said to Relena, before going to the aforementioned place.

Relena decided to give Noin jewelry. Roaming around, she found what she deemed perfect for her sister-in-law. It was a rose shaped brooch, adorned with tiny rubies and smaller diamonds around. Calling one of the salesladies, she pointed at the object, when a loud crash sounded at the entrance of the store. Relena tiptoed to see what was happening, but many of the women in the store were already screaming and running in different directions. And then she heard the sound of a gunshot.

Snapping out of her reverie, she ran with the others. "Hilde! Hilde! Where are you! Hilde!" Relena yelled frantically, worried for her friend's safety.

**III**

Hilde was trying on a new pair of leather shoes when she heard the sliding doors open. Raising an eyebrow, she placed the shoes back in the box, not caring for them that moment, but at the men that entered the store.

Hilde frowned. It's rare; really, that a bunch of men would enter inside women's store. Usually, a man would shop _with_ their respective girlfriends or wives… Hilde stood up cautiously as one of them started to reach something from behind. Sensing the danger, the first thing that entered her mind was Relena. She was the Vice Foreign Minister, and these men didn't look the least bit friendly, and Relena can be one of their main targets.

Then she heard a gunshot.

Hilde started to run.

**III**

"Hilde!" _Oh God, please don't let anything happen to her._ Relena ducked under a clothes' hanger when she heard another gunshot.

"Relena!" a voice called her. Relena smiled in relief, seeing her petite friend running towards her. Hilde's friendly face was replaced by a more serious one. She grabbed firmly at Relena's hand and dragged her inside the store's supply area before locking the door.

"You're not safe, Relena. These men, whoever they are, will be a major threat to you. I don't know their real intention, but if they know that the Vice Foreign Minister is in this building, who knows what they're going to do to you," Hilde's voice was firm, with a slight trace of worry. A frown marred her pretty face as she gazed at Relena, who was looking at her in fear. She did the only thing she knows to reassure her friend – an embrace.

"Relena, you're one of my best friends, and I would not let anything bad happen to you…hmph…and don't expect me to sit around while Heero doesn't make the first move, or else I'll break his neck." Relena giggled at her friend's antics.

"I know Hilde. Thank you…"

Hilde released her and looked around. The only thing she could see were boxes…and that's it. "This is the compartment, where they ship new products for the store. There should be some kind of entrance here…or exit." She walked carefully, searching for their only way out.

Hilde heard Relena's voice. "There it is!" Both women ran towards the bar gates. Relena touched the brass lock and gestured for Hilde, who groaned in frustration.

"Damn."

"Hilde… we forgot something." Relena fumbled with her purse.

"What?"

"The Preventers."

Soon, Relena was dialing the headquarters' main phone through the small compact vid-phone Heero made only for her.

**III**

They were supposed to be back within thirty minutes. It was their agreement. Heero paced back and forth around his office, not noticing the curious glances of Trowa and Duo.

"Relax, man. Probably they just went crazy with something in a store. You know women. They'll go gaga over something shiny," Duo placed his feet over the small coffee table, grinning towards Heero, who gave him a glare in return.

Just when Trowa was about to speak, all three heads turned to the door when Wufei walked in, carrying a laptop that he placed on the table for everyone to see. Heero's eyes widened as he saw Relena's panicked face on the screen.

"_Heero?"_

"Yes Relena, I'm here." Heero sighed inside his head, but the terror in her voice was making him worried. "What's wrong?"

"_Heero…a bunch of men are inside this store and I just heard some gunshot. Hilde said she saw a bunch of men enter."_

Duo stood up, his face growing worried. "Is Hilde okay?"

Relena handed the vid-com to Hilde. _"Don't worry Duo, I'm all right. But you have to be here fast. Relena might be in danger…"_

Heero's ears picked up the word 'danger'. Hurriedly, he grabbed his gun on his desk and placed a knife on a leather pouch attached to his legs.

Then they heard Relena's voice again. _"What was that?" _The men in the room saw both of the women's head turn to another direction, listening intently from a noise they heard. The guys did the same.

'_I think someone went in here.'_

'_Then why don't you check it!'_

'_Boss, it's locked.'_

'_Then put a bullet in it, idiot!'_

Bang!

Hilde dropped the vid-com…Relena was screaming…Hilde was yelling…and a man's voice guffawed.

Then the screen was blank.

"Wufei, did you trace the call?" Heero's voice was menacing. Wufei nodded and handed Heero a paper of the directions. He dashed out of the room in an instant.

The three left looked at each other and nodded. It was a silent understanding between them, and they knew what it was. As long as Heero still breathes, no one shall harm Relena. _No one._

**III**

"Ahh… what do we have here? Two lovely ladies…trying to hide from us," the man with a blue bandana on his forehead, said. He reached for Hilde's cheek, but she retaliated against the man holding her and kicked him on the leg. The man slapped her face.

Anger bubble up inside Relena as she attempted to kicked the man holding her. "You leave her alone!" The man that slapped Hilde gazed at her menacingly, an ugly smile plastering his face. He was surprised with the golden-haired woman's outburst. He could have a little fun with her.

Before his manhood got the better of him, one of his aids ran inside the compartment, his breathing coming in huffs and beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. "Boss, Preventers are outside. They demand for us to surrender everyone in the building."

The boss growled, "We're not going to surrender them. I'll have my demands first, and then we go. Take this two inside one of the office; I'll have some fun with them later on…"

**III**

Relena and Hilde were pushed inside a small room before they anxiously pounded on the door. Relena slid down on the floor, her eyes narrowed. In times like this, her principle of fighting can be set aside, especially if innocent people were at stake.

"Hilde, I have a plan…"

**III**

"Get out of the building, or we will use force!" Milliardo's voice boomed from the megaphone. One of the boss's aids flashed them a cheeky grin before waving a shotgun at the agents.

Preventer vehicles created a tight perimeter around the building, preventing the robbers from escaping. One of the few vehicles nearest the entrance was Heero's car, the driver pointing his gun inside as he took a position behind his door, his only protection from incoming bullets. His Prussian orbs darkened as he flamed in fury, glaring at the man continuing to dance with his weapon. He felt violated for his comrades and himself. This man was mocking them…and it was a sign of disobedience.

Surprisingly, the Boss has a megaphone of his own. "I want my demands first, and then I'll free the hostages! I want a helicopter for me and my men, and 10 million dollars!" He cackled hoarsely through the device.

**III**

Inside the store, the women were all sitting down the floor, others with their hands upon their heads for shield. Four other men walked around, checking if anyone was planning to do something against them.

The Boss put the megaphone down as he waited for any reply to the tall, platinum haired man that was trying to negotiate with him.

The man spoke again: "I'll give you an hour to come out!"

Boss laughed, brushing the threat as if it was only a joke. He tossed the megaphone to his right hand man, and made his way to the office, where his picked ladies were currently guarded.

"Leave." He told one of his men guarding the two women inside. The dark haired woman gave him a glare as she tried to shield her golden-haired friend from him. He was much stronger, doesn't she know that?

As soon as the Boss approached Relena, Hilde pushed her away and ran outside, while the boss's men were too late to catch her.

**III**

Duo recognized the dark hair and held his hand high. "Don't shoot! That's Hilde!" Trowa ran and shielded her from possible bullets from the robbers, but they were still stunned to see the petite woman ran out of their grasp. The Boss was even outside the office, watching the scene unfold. He snarled in anger and slammed the door behind, leaving the other woman trapped.

Duo pulled Hilde on a warm embrace. The braided agent gave a thankful smile to Trowa, while the silent boy only nodded. Hilde laughed shortly, grateful that she was back in the arms of Duo, but the fact that Relena was still trapped registered in her mind.

"Duo, I need to tell Heero where Relena is! She's in danger!" Duo guided her towards Heero, who watched them with eyes so sharp, Hilde had to breathe a good amount of air to compose herself in front of the stoic agent.

"Heero, Relena's inside the manager's office. The Boss is trying to…er…_touch _her," Hilde explained, trying her best to put Relena's current condition plain, because she knew if she used a more specific word, Heero would have taken the situation by himself.

Heero growled, but he steadied himself and spoke in a smooth voice, "Where is the office you're talking about?" When Hilde started to tell him the position, he was already plotting a plan inside his brain.

"Duo, I'll need your assistance…"

**III**

Relena massaged the elbow that she used to avoid the impact after Hilde accidentally pushed her for her escape.

"Your friend is so brave to escape from my men like that," the boss said. Relena aimed him the best glare she can build. The man laughed and locked the door behind him. Then he started to unbutton his shirt. Halfway through his task, he cornered Relena on a wall.

As any victim would do, Relena retaliated by slapping the man – hard – on the face. Feeling proud of herself, she raised her hand for another attack when 'Boss' quickly grabbed both her hands and strike her behind her head, making the girl collapse on the floor.

Relena struggled to stay awake, because she knew that the man will have his advantage as soon as she lost her strength. Her head was already throbbing in pain, and her wrists hurt from the rope that was tied to her. She was also unable to stand since the boss tied it with a duct tape he found in one of the drawers.

"Now you'll learn your lesson for hitting me like that…" the boss started. The ceiling above them rumbled, before it fell down, revealing Heero, dirty but angry, as he saw the man advance on Relena.

"If you lay one hand on her, I swear, asshole, you'll never see tomorrow." In an instinct, Heero gunned the weapon away before the enemy gets the chance to retrieve it. Heero unlocked the door to see Duo and his other comrades already taking down the others and freeing the hostages. The boss turned his angry eyes at the young man kneeling down the blonde, untying the knot that bound her.

Relena saw the object glint under the lights. "Heero, look out!" Heero, with his impressive instincts, ducked as the man swung his knife towards him.

Duo and the others found the Boss dead on the floor… while Heero supported Relena, both walking out the door...hand in hand.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

There… the fifth chapter: done.

This will be updated for not a long time, but I'll be working on three more stories, add this, then that's four stories I'm working on.

Please also try and read the one-shot Red Sails in the Sunset and the multi-chapter story Embracing Eternity. Tell me what you think, please.

Anyways, please read and review.

♥heaven'sgirl♥


End file.
